Selia the Ice Queen
'General Boss and Battleground Information' 350 dmg for Ve and E autoattack. (Reminder) 'Abilities' 'Blizzard' Two seconds after this ability is announced above Selias Head she will start sending out a quickly expanding Nova, a Rain of Ice shards that pretty much kills you if it hits you. The Range Blizzard is limited however to about 1000 Units. Frosttomb A passive Ability that will kill any player on the battlefield that has zero mana after 2seconds.Can not be avoided else than obviously always having mana. An expanding circle of blizzard will start from top of the boss and expands radially outward, until almost half of the arena is covered. This ability can not be "tanked" in any range, but with full health you can endure one blizzard (provided the blizzard is not on top or very near the boss when you get hit) without dying. 'Energy Flow' Selia will summon 8 blue orbs of energy that move slowly toward her. These orbs can be killed with any normal attack or spell- Each orb that reaches Selia increases her energy by 55. Note: These orbs can be taunted by warrior but if they reach him he will lose 10 mana per orb. 'Icelance' Selia shoots cold water in the direction of her attack, that instantly turns to ice. This linear attacks reaches the end of the map, and does massive damage to units directly in its path-using "D" is necessary to live in this case. 'Shardburst' Selia creates ice cubes at random points of the map. These ice cubes do minor-medium damage when they first shape but they are harmless after that. However, ice cubes can "trap" someone and lead to his/her death so it's Ice Mage's job and a bit of Warrior's to destroy these ice cubes-generally speaking. 'Shatter' Turns all the harmless Ice Blocks on the Battlefield into deadly iceshards that move around in a random direction in a straight line.If they touch a player they will vanish but deal 500 damage to the player and slow his movement speed. On Moderate they will also apply a stacking buff amplifing each further Shatter shard by +500 extra damage. 'Hiddenfrost' Very easy & Easy: Selia summons 8 WolvesWolves are creatures under control of Selia the Ice Queen. They have 220 health and they have the ability to cast GNAW which does 300 damage and slows the unit. that will attack players. +Moderate: Selia summon 8 Wolves that will attack players. 'Wintersoul' Selia creates a snowflake shaped body of ice that expands from her reaching a final range in about 3 seconds. At this moment, each ice blocks on the map shatters into 3 pieces (shards) that if walked into, can damage you or kill you. All of the summons are also killed at this time. Very Easy: Wintersoul does 250 damage to whoever is in the range of the ability. Kills all summons. Silences for 2seconds. Easy: Wintersoul does 500 damage to whoever is in the range of the ability. Kills all summons. Silences for 2 seconds +Moderate: Wintersoul does 750 damage and silences whoever is in the range of the ability for 5 seconds. It kills all the summons and does an additional 120 damage for every summon that is alive to all players on the map. This additional damage cannot be "D'ed" and has an infinite range. 'Coldsap' Selia creates an impulsing ice circle around her. Each Impuls deals damage and drains your mana. Damage and Mana drain is global wide. While Selia casts this ability she is invulnerable and is only removed after the ability is over or when it is countered. Note: This ability is counterable. 'Frozen' Encases a random player in a cage of Ice. Player will be completly disabled.He will also suffer a 5mana/sec deplete.After 10 seconds the player gets frost tombed and dies. Frozen can be either countered by an ally or the cage can be destroyed, it has 600 hitpoints itself. Ofcourse you will die before the end of frozen if you run out of mana, see Frost Tomb 'Infinity Status - Gravefrost' 'Special Move+ - Trolling and Enrage Mode' Selia will start calling forth Ice Trolls which have 1500 mana and will summon wolfes for 300 mana as long as they can.Summons a troll everytime she looses 14% of her maximum hp or whenever 20 sec has passed where there has been no troll summoned.Under 50% she will call forth two trolls at once.Trolls are healed by Ice Mages ability Insta Cold Lore Selia Proudmoore was the youngest child of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, the "Lord Admiral" and king of Kul Tiras, her sister, Jaina Proudmoore, {C was one of the most trust sorceresses in the land of Kirin Tor; Beautifull, Inteligent, Sweet and kind but at the same time independent, powerful and a true leader. Jaina Proudmoore was a name known {C to most and respected by all. Selia always looked up to her sister as she grew up but as she got older everyone around her started comparing her to Jaina. {C Selia ignored them all because of the love she had for her sister. Even so, Selia struggled to live up to the expectations of others, but she just didn't have the talent that her sister had. {C Years passed and Selia grew up under the watchful eyes of Kael'thas and slowly became a well-known and powerful sorceress. Selia joined his father's army and helped him in the fights against the scourge while her sister Jaina took her people {C and flew to Kalimdor. While Jaina was gone Selia proved to be a trustworthy enough to be one of the Kul Tiras' army's leaders. After a few years King Daelin decided to pay his older daughter a visit in Kalimdor {C so he put Selia in charge of the Capital city and took his army and sailed over the sea to Kalimdor and Theramore where Jaina was ruling over. A few months later the news of Daelin's death by the hands of Rexxar reaches Selia's ears. Devastated by the news of her father's death Selia tries to run away but Kael'thas stops her and advises her that {C now her father is dead and Jaina is not there to take the thrown, she has to step up and be a leader for the sake of the people. Selia accepts his offer and becomes the ruler of Kul Tiras. {C Few months later, Selia has taken over the city's affairs and is doing her best to lead the people; the city is calm and Selia is sitting in her palace and listening to her advisors about the outside world that {C suddenly the doors of palace open with a loud sound and Kael'thas enters the chamber. Selia looks at him with a kind of annoyed look in her face, but she doesn't say something because he is a well-respected person {C in the counsel. "My Lady, my Lady..." "Ah, what is it Kael'thas that needs such a commotion?" "My lady, I feel an evil presence closing in to our city. We need to immediately increase our defenses and raise the barriers." "What? Are you trying to mock me Kal'thas? Don't you think if there was any threat to the city I would have known about it before you?" "But, My Lady. This is terrible, I can feel it getting closer to the city and there is no way we can stop it if we don't act quickly." "Nonsense. Either way, our sorceresses are busy working on advancing our troops' armoury and we already have lookouts outside the city to inform us of any closing army." {C But Selia was unaware that her self-confidence was fooling her. And at that moment Archimonde was on his way to destroy her city. "So shall it be, Your highness" was the last thing Kael'thas said to Selia as he walked out the chambers of Kul Tiras' palace. Kael'thas who saw his life in danger swallowed his guilt and regrets and used his magic to escape from Kul Tiras. Three days later, the light of the morning dawn could not reach the roof of Kul Tiras's city building for a mysterious think cloud covered it. With the cloud came the blizzard and the Novas that destroyed everything and killed all the people in Kul Tiras. Selia who was shocked by her inability to stop {C such a force, watched the city from the windows of her palace tremble in front of her. {C The Novas were closing in to the palace and there was nothing Selia could do, her faithful guards stood in front of her in the palace chamber to protect her from whatever dared to {C step in from those doors. But there was less they could do. The freezing cold air opened the doors and turned every one of them into ice sculptures. Selia felt the cold rushing through her body; she felt it with every single molecule in her body. She tried to use her Teleport but it was no use, a cold burst of air absorbed all {C of her mana. She tried to resist it but it was no use, slowly every part of her was covered by ice. "Are you troubled my child?" "Yes, yes. Please, someone help me. Everyone is dead, and I'm going to die too" "Clam down my child. I will lend you my power" "Oh, thank you. Thank you, whoever you are" Selia submitted to the stranger's offer without knowning what is to come. She felt a burning sensation in her body and the Ice around her became larger and larger and it covered all of her body {C then she felt a pain that she has never felt before to an extend where she lost her conciesness. {C Slowly Selia opened her eyes, something was different about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. What was this feeling?! She felt her skin; it was cold as the surface of a frozen lake. "Am I dead?" She thought. "You are not dead my child, you were simply reborn. I gave you part of my own life and now you are a part of me. You were reborn as a being with your rightful place, the queen of ice. You are no longer Selia Proudmoore, You are Selia the Ice Queen. From now on use your powers to defeat our enemies and those who stand in our way" "Yes Master, I'll do my best" Category:Bosses